


There was only one bed

by Buckmesideways22



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Feminization, Gay Sex, Lingerie, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckmesideways22/pseuds/Buckmesideways22
Summary: Bucky was due home soon and Steve was going to put all the new gifts Bucky had got him to work. He opened the paper bag and looked inside again at its contents. A shiver ran down his spine. His Bucky had a wicked streak indeed. The first thing in the bag was a tube of red lipstick. Followed by some cheek rouge and mascara. The next thing was a pair of black silk gloves. Then a small black corset. A pair of black lace panties. A black garter belt with matching thigh highs. Then at the very bottom a pair of red heels.





	There was only one bed

**Author's Note:**

> For Stuck-y-together's writingchallenge

It was a small bed, what people would now consider a full-size. It had plain white sheets on it, two pillows with bland white cases. A patchwork quilt that had been sewn by Steve’s late mother rested on it. It was mostly yellow. Steve’s favorite color. Another knitted blanket by Bucky’s sister Rebecca. It was teal. A color that reminded him of the beach during the summer. It had a brass frame and a thin mattress. Overall, it was a poor quality bed. For Steve, however, that bed was a palace. It was the one place that he got to be with his handsome Bucky. 

Bucky Barnes was by far the most beautiful boy Steve had ever seen. He had this bright smile, ice blue eyes, a stern jawline, a strong cleft in his chin, soft pink lips, chocolate colored hair that was always perfectly messed up with pomade, broad shoulders, firm pecs with pretty rose colored nipples, a lean stomach, thick muscular thighs, and the prettiest cock anyone could imagine. And he wanted Steve. Bucky Barnes found him attractive even if no one else did, and to Steve, that was everything. 

Bucky was due home soon and Steve was going to put all the new gifts Bucky had got him to work. He opened the paper bag and looked inside again at its contents. A shiver ran down his spine. His Bucky had a wicked streak indeed. The first thing in the bag was a tube of red lipstick. Followed by some cheek rouge and mascara. The next thing was a pair of black silk gloves. Then a small black corset. A pair of black lace panties. A black garter belt with matching thigh highs. Then at the very bottom a pair of red heels. 

Steve had already prepared for today by shaving his body hair off. Then he took his mom’s old curls and put them in his hair. He had pulled them out about an hour ago, leaving little ringlets around his temples. He pulled the panties on first. His cock was already semi-hard at the thoughts of what Bucky would do to him tonight. He arranged his cock to the side and it strained against the lace. He pulled the corset over his chest and laced up the front. It squeezed him tightly. It was painfully tight, but it looked pretty this way, giving his body a little shape over than thin. He strapped the garter belt in next and then rolled on the thigh highs carefully. He didn’t want to put a run in them, although he was positive that Bucky would ruin them by the end of the night. 

He looked in the mirror hanging on the wall and painted his face up. He began with the cheek rouge, it made him actually look healthy, instead of the constant pale he had. Then he moved to the mascara, curling his long lashes, that Bucky claimed looked pretty fluttering when he had Bucky’s cock deep down his throat. Steve groaned at that thought. Finally, he painted his lips up. He walked back over to the bed and grabbed the gloves out of the bag. He smoothed them up his arms. He wouldn’t put on the heels until head heard the door opening.

He sat in bed, slowly petting himself through the lace. Not enough to get himself off, but enough for it to feel good, as he daydreamed about what Bucky was going to do to him tonight. 

He heard the door open and the familiar sound of Bucky kicking off his shoes. It was time for Steve to put his on. He pushed his small feet into the scarlet stilettos and made his way to the bedroom door. 

His heels clicked along the wood floors loudly. Luckily the downstairs neighbors had bailed last month and they hadn’t found a replacement tenant. Steve leaned against the door frame and Bucky turned around and looked at him. A beautiful smile spreading across his masculine face. God, that felt good. 

“Stevie…” Bucky murmured and rushed towards him. He stood in Steve’s space and looked down at him with lust-filled eyes. “You’re so fucking pretty.” His voice a husky rumble.

“Bucky, don’t tease me.” Steve purred blinking up at him under his lashes, the way he knew Bucky liked. “I bet you say that to all the dames.” Steve played the part. 

“Don’t be like that doll. I only have eyes for you.” Bucky grinned and smoothed his rough palms over his collar bones. “No dame could look this pretty. Just look at those gorgeous blue eyes and bright red siren lips.” Then Bucky slid a hand down and grasped him and purred, “And don’t forget this delicious cock.” 

Steve whined at the touch and Bucky released him, “Sit that pretty ass on the bed.” Bucky demanded. Steve turned and walked away from Bucky slowly, rolling his hips. He could feel Bucky’s on eyes on it. He turned and sat down on the bed, crossing his legs and Bucky strode over, a look of wonder on his face, that almost made him look boyish. 

Bucky started to undo his shift and Steve wanted to keen with joy. Bucky nude was more beautiful than a sunset rising over the bay. He was breathtaking. His dress shirt hit the floor, followed by his undershirt. His muscles were glistening with a sheen of sweat from the summer heat. His nipples were gloriously hard. Then he undid his pants and then they fell to the ground. He slid down his undershorts and his sexy cock sprung forward, all red and thick. Bucky was uncut and was super-sensitive around the top of the cock head. He rolled his socks off and then pushed Steve back on the bed. 

Bucky crawled over top of him, “Need those pretty red lips on my cock.” His cock rubbed against Steve’s lips and the red paint on his lips smeared along the head. Steve complied and licked the top of his cock and then sucked Bucky between his lips. Bucky let out a soft groan and he rocked into his mouth. It was only a small thrust, Bucky tried to be good about that to not set off Steve’s asthma. He couldn’t always help it though. 

Steve sucked Bucky with vigor. His spit and lipstick smearing along Bucky’s thick length. Bucky would let out these sexy whines that made Steve feel powerful. He started lightly fucking into Steve’s lips and then pulled away. “Stop, want to last for you.” He rumbled. Bucky always wanted Steve to come before he did. He was generous like that. 

He slithered down in between Steve’s thighs. “So pretty for me.” Bucky murmured as his calloused fingers traced Steve’s jaw. His lips followed the trail his fingers made. They traced his neck and collar bones. Then Bucky smirked down at his corset. “It’s like unwrapping the best Christmas gift a guy could ask for.” He pulled on the string and unknotted the bow. Steve couldn’t help trembling due to the anticipation.

“Buckyyy…” He whined wanting to feel his lips back on his skin.

“Baby boy, you’re so impatient.” Bucky cooed as he painstakingly unlaced Steve, “I don’t wanna tear your pretty silks.” Steve unable to help himself stuck out a pouty lip. 

“Now, Stevie, I thought you were gonna be a good boy for me. Do I need to spank you?” Bucky’s voice tsked, but he knew that Bucky wanted that more than he was leading on. Bucky peeled the corset away and laid it on the dresser next to the bed gently.

“Are you done yet?” Steve huffed trying to get a rise out of Bucky. Bucky loved when Steve was his bratty boy. 

Bucky reaches forward and tweaked Steve’s nipple hard which made Steve thrust his hips into the air. “No!” Steve hissed between his teeth. “You’re taking to long...Daddy.”

The magic words that made his boyfriend turn into a wild beast had been spilled. Bucky’s cock twitched and his eyes flashed with a forbidden darkness. He was rushing towards Steve and flipped his small body with ease. Steve being wanton for it teased more. He arched his ass into the air, his chest in the mattress. 

“It’s a shame that you're going to ruin these pretty panties, Stevie,” Bucky growled. He cracked his palm over one of Steve’s cheek and Steve keened. He loved that stingy feeling, loved knowing he could drive Bucky to madness. “You’re going to paint the front of them white just like as pretty as you painted your lips red.”

Steve shivered. His Bucky was so wickedly primal. Another smack and he cried out Bucky’s name. Bucky kneed his ass. 

“Fuck, I love watching your skin turn red against this black lace.” Bucky leaned over and kissed up Steve’s curved spine. “So lovely.” He murmured so low that Steve barely heard him.

He pulled the lace of the panties to the side and Steve felt Bucky’s lubed fingers press against his hole. He was pushing into him fast. Bucky was normally gentle but Steve knew that went out the window with one word.

“Daddy!” Steve cries when Bucky started to push in the second finger. The burn of the stretch feeling like heaven.

“God! Do you want me to come before I even get inside of you?” He spanked down with the hand that wasn’t in the process of opening him. “Trying to get me in a fuckin lather?” Another finger pushed in, “You want me to fuck You mercilessly?” 

Steve rocked his hips. His cock was caged in the lace, getting sticky with precum. He leaked more and more with each twist of his fingers bumping against his prostate. “Yes! Daddy!” Steve howled.

“Then you’ll get it, my pretty baby.” Bucky yanked his fingers free and started pushing his cock into Steve’s glistening entrance. 

“Daddy!” Steve yelped and shoved his face into the pillow, not caring about how his makeup would ruin the case. Bucky thrust into him, not giving him time to adjust. Steve was taking him deep and Bucky was wasting no time. He started fucking into Steve liked a mad man. His normal softness gone. Tender Bucky disappeared when ‘daddy’ came out. 

Steve moaned at the brutal assault on his aching prostate. Bucky’s cock slammed against it viciously. Bucky’s loud groans filled the room with sound along with slapping skin.

“Come for me. Pretty boy, come!” Bucky demanded, punctuating each word with a thrust.

Steve was helpless to do anything but follow orders. He dug his face into the pillow with a loud scream muffling into it. His ass clenched Bucky’s shaft and Bucky’s nails dug into his hips, enough to bruise but all Steve felt was bliss as his orgasm crashed through him ferociously. “Daddddddddyyyyyy!” Steve cried as he fell over the edge.

“Fuck! Pretty Stevie!” Bucky bellowed as Steve felt his hips lose their rhythm and heat flood in him.

Bucky pulled out swiftly and groaned as he watched his come leak out of Steve’s hole all over the black lace.

Steve went to move, “No, baby, please just let me look a little longer. ‘S So pretty. I just need to look.” His voice was soft and his hand gently caressed Steve’s thighs with adoration.

Steve blushed against the pillow with a nod and stayed there under Bucky’s possessive gaze. 

 

Steve had already prepared for today by shaving his body hair off. Then he took his mom’s old curls and put them in his hair. He had pulled them out about an hour ago, leaving little ringlets around his temples. He pulled the panties on first. His cock was already semi-hard at the thoughts of what Bucky would do to him tonight. He arranged his cock to the side and it strained against the lace. He pulled the corset over his chest and laced up the front. It squeezed him tightly. It was painfully tight, but it looked pretty this way, giving his body a little shape over than thin. He strapped the garter belt in next and then rolled on the thigh highs carefully. He didn’t want to put a run in them, although he was positive that Bucky would ruin them by the end of the night. 

He looked in the mirror hanging on the wall and painted his face up. He began with the cheek rouge, it made him actually look healthy, instead of the constant pale he had. Then he moved to the mascara, curling his long lashes, that Bucky claimed looked pretty fluttering when he had Bucky’s cock deep down his throat. Steve groaned at that thought. Finally, he painted his lips up. He walked back over to the bed and grabbed the gloves out of the bag. He smoothed them up his arms. He wouldn’t put on the heels until head heard the door opening.

He sat in bed, slowly petting himself through the lace. Not enough to get himself off, but enough for it to feel good, as he daydreamed about what Bucky was going to do to him tonight. 

He heard the door open and the familiar sound of Bucky kicking off his shoes. It was time for Steve to put his on. He pushed his small feet into the scarlet stilettos and made his way to the bedroom door. 

His heels clicked along the wood floors loudly. Luckily the downstairs neighbors had bailed last month and they hadn’t found a replacement tenant. Steve leaned against the door frame and Bucky turned around and looked at him. A beautiful smile spreading across his masculine face. God, that felt good. 

“Stevie…” Bucky murmured and rushed towards him. He stood in Steve’s space and looked down at him with lust-filled eyes. “You’re so fucking pretty.” His voice a husky rumble.

“Bucky, don’t tease me.” Steve purred blinking up at him under his lashes, the way he knew Bucky liked. “I bet you say that to all the dames.” Steve played the part. 

“Don’t be like that doll. I only have eyes for you.” Bucky grinned and smoothed his rough palms over his collar bones. “No dame could look this pretty. Just look at those gorgeous blue eyes and bright red siren lips.” Then Bucky slid a hand down and grasped him and purred, “And don’t forget this delicious cock.” 

Steve whined at the touch and Bucky released him, “Sit that pretty ass on the bed.” Bucky demanded. Steve turned and walked away from Bucky slowly, rolling his hips. He could feel Bucky’s on eyes on it. He turned and sat down on the bed, crossing his legs and Bucky strode over, a look of wonder on his face, that almost made him look boyish. 

Bucky started to undo his shift and Steve wanted to keen with joy. Bucky nude was more beautiful than a sunset rising over the bay. He was breathtaking. His dress shirt hit the floor, followed by his undershirt. His muscles were glistening with a sheen of sweat from the summer heat. His nipples were gloriously hard. Then he undid his pants and then they fell to the ground. He slid down his undershorts and his sexy cock sprung forward, all red and thick. Bucky was uncut and was super-sensitive around the top of the cock head. He rolled his socks off and then pushed Steve back on the bed. 

Bucky crawled over top of him, “Need those pretty red lips on my cock.” His cock rubbed against Steve’s lips and the red paint on his lips smeared along the head. Steve complied and licked the top of his cock and then sucked Bucky between his lips. Bucky let out a soft groan and he rocked into his mouth. It was only a small thrust, Bucky tried to be good about that to not set off Steve’s asthma. He couldn’t always help it though. 

Steve sucked Bucky with vigor. His spit and lipstick smearing along Bucky’s thick length. Bucky would let out these sexy whines that made Steve feel powerful. He started lightly fucking into Steve’s lips and then pulled away. “Stop, want to last for you.” He rumbled. Bucky always wanted Steve to come before he did. He was generous like that. 

He slithered down in between Steve’s thighs. “So pretty for me.” Bucky murmured as his calloused fingers traced Steve’s jaw. His lips followed the trail his fingers made. They traced his neck and collar bones. Then Bucky smirked down at his corset. “It’s like unwrapping the best Christmas gift a guy could ask for.” He pulled on the string and unknotted the bow. Steve couldn’t help trembling due to the anticipation.

“Buckyyy…” He whined wanting to feel his lips back on his skin.

“Baby boy, you’re so impatient.” Bucky cooed as he painstakingly unlaced Steve, “I don’t wanna tear your pretty silks.” Steve unable to help himself stuck out a pouty lip. 

“Now, Stevie, I thought you were gonna be a good boy for me. Do I need to spank you?” Bucky’s voice tsked, but he knew that Bucky wanted that more than he was leading on. Bucky peeled the corset away and laid it on the dresser next to the bed gently.

“Are you done yet?” Steve huffed trying to get a rise out of Bucky. Bucky loved when Steve was his bratty boy. 

Bucky reaches forward and tweaked Steve’s nipple hard which made Steve thrust his hips into the air. “No!” Steve hissed between his teeth. “You’re taking to long...Daddy.”

The magic words that made his boyfriend turn into a wild beast had been spilled. Bucky’s cock twitched and his eyes flashed with a forbidden darkness. He was rushing towards Steve and flipped his small body with ease. Steve being wanton for it teased more. He arched his ass into the air, his chest in the mattress. 

“It’s a shame that you're going to ruin these pretty panties, Stevie,” Bucky growled. He cracked his palm over one of Steve’s cheek and Steve keened. He loved that stingy feeling, loved knowing he could drive Bucky to madness. “You’re going to paint the front of them white just like as pretty as you painted your lips red.”

Steve shivered. His Bucky was so wickedly primal. Another smack and he cried out Bucky’s name. Bucky kneed his ass. 

“Fuck, I love watching your skin turn red against this black lace.” Bucky leaned over and kissed up Steve’s curved spine. “So lovely.” He murmured so low that Steve barely heard him.

He pulled the lace of the panties to the side and Steve felt Bucky’s lubed fingers press against his hole. He was pushing into him fast. Bucky was normally gentle but Steve knew that went out the window with one word.

“Daddy!” Steve cries when Bucky started to push in the second finger. The burn of the stretch feeling like heaven.

“God! Do you want me to come before I even get inside of you?” He spanked down with the hand that wasn’t in the process of opening him. “Trying to get me in a fuckin lather?” Another finger pushed in, “You want me to fuck You mercilessly?” 

Steve rocked his hips. His cock was caged in the lace, getting sticky with precum. He leaked more and more with each twist of his fingers bumping against his prostate. “Yes! Daddy!” Steve howled.

“Then you’ll get it, my pretty baby.” Bucky yanked his fingers free and started pushing his cock into Steve’s glistening entrance. 

“Daddy!” Steve yelped and shoved his face into the pillow, not caring about how his makeup would ruin the case. Bucky thrust into him, not giving him time to adjust. Steve was taking him deep and Bucky was wasting no time. He started fucking into Steve liked a mad man. His normal softness gone. Tender Bucky disappeared when ‘daddy’ came out. 

Steve moaned at the brutal assault on his aching prostate. Bucky’s cock slammed against it viciously. Bucky’s loud groans filled the room with sound along with slapping skin.

“Come for me. Pretty boy, come!” Bucky demanded, punctuating each word with a thrust.

Steve was helpless to do anything but follow orders. He dug his face into the pillow with a loud scream muffling into it. His ass clenched Bucky’s shaft and Bucky’s nails dug into his hips, enough to bruise but all Steve felt was bliss as his orgasm crashed through him ferociously. “Daddddddddyyyyyy!” Steve cried as he fell over the edge.

“Fuck! Pretty Stevie!” Bucky bellowed as Steve felt his hips lose their rhythm and heat flood in him.

Bucky pulled out swiftly and groaned as he watched his come leak out of Steve’s hole all over the black lace.

Steve went to move, “No, baby, please just let me look a little longer. ‘S So pretty. I just need to look.” His voice was soft and his hand gently caressed Steve’s thighs with adoration.

Steve blushed against the pillow with a nod and stayed there under Bucky’s possessive gaze.


End file.
